Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, a light emitting device including the same, and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a compound for an organic light emitting device, a light emitting device including the same, and an electronic device.
Background Art
In general, a light emitting device includes two electrodes facing each other and a light emitting layer including a light emitting compound interposed between the electrodes. When current flows between the electrodes, the light emitting compound produces light. A display device using the light emitting device does not need a separate light source device, and thus may decrease the weight, size or thickness of the display device. Further, the display device using the light emitting device has advantages in that the viewing angle, the contrast ratio, the color reproducibility, and the like are excellent and power consumption is low as compared to a display device using a backlight and a liquid crystal.
The light emitting device may further include a hole transporting layer disposed between an anode and a light emitting layer. The hole transporting layer may stabilize the interface between the anode and the light emitting layer, and minimize an energy barrier between the anode and the light emitting layer.
However, the light emitting device still has problems in that the lifespan of light emission is short and the power efficiency is low. In order to solve these problems, various compounds have been developed as a material for the light emitting device, but there is a limitation in manufacturing a light emitting device which satisfies both the lifespan of light emission and the power efficiency.